OtomoNin UFOmaru
is a silver and light blue auxiliary OtomoNin modeled after a flying saucer/ Unidentified Flying Object. Overview UFOmaru was the first OtomoNin in existence, being made from alien technology. Using him as a base model, Yoshitaka and his other alien contacts created the other OtomoNin, with five of them also being made with Yoshitaka's grandchildren in mind. UFOmaru in his first appearance arrived late instead of on time like the other OtomoNins when summoned, either due to him being far away from Japan or that his vehicle mode has weak thrusters. In his vehicle mode, he can also fire energy bullets from the front sides. This Space-based OtomoNin possesses the capability of speed and mobility, even under zero-gravity conditions such as outer space. UFOmaru has a Pokemon-esqe speech consisting simply of "UFO! Wasshoi!". As with all of the OtomoNin bar the humanoid Shishi-Oh, the Ninningers can communicate with him via the Karakuri Nin Translator invented by Kasumi. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 5, Ninninger vs Drive, Ninninger 15-16, 18, 33, 37, 39, 40, 42, Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger vs. Ninninger History At some unknown point in the past, Yoshitaka Igasaki befriended UFOmaru and reverse engineered the alien technology in UFOmaru to create the other OtomoNin. The second of the OtomoNins to be born out of a purified Sealing Shuriken that the Ninningers successfully obtained from defeating Youkai Tsuchigumo, the Sealing Shuriken transformed into OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO when the five Ninningers managed to raise their Nintality in order to defeat Youkai Ungaikyo, partly due to MomoNinger's perseverance in countering the Youkai's plans to spread fear. Originally, this OtomoNin didn't make an appearance despite AkaNinger doing the usual summon like he did with Paonmaru previously, so AoNinger had to first form Shurikenjin Drago to chase after the enlarged Youkai Ungaikyo who wants to strike from outer space. However, due to the Youkai's space flight capabilities, this made Shirikenjin Drago's ascent a challenge in catching up, and started to reach its limit in the upper atmosphere despite MomoNinger's insistance. As it did, the new OtomoNin finally made its entrance at the edge of Earth's atmosphere, allowing the combination to take place and defeat the Giant Youkai once and for all. Like Paonmaru, this OtomoNin Shuriken can be re-used later when the Ninningers require the use of its abilities in future battles against the Youkai. In regular battles, the OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO can be used to perform Shuriken Ninja Arts that allows a user to control the gravity around enemies and throw them around. Facing a duo of , consisting of the and the , who had been enlarged by Kyuemon, in the world of Kamen Rider, the Ninningers summoned UFOmaru to assist them. With UFOmaru quickly neutralizing the flying 016, they proceeded to form Shurikenjin UFO, bombarding the Roidmudes with the UFOmaru Launcher before proceeding to finish them off with Shurikenjin: UFO Big Bang, terminating their along with their bodies. However, UFOmaru mysteriously vanished immediately after, with Kyuemon revealing before taking his leave that as anomalies which had been transported to the Kamen Riders' world through a dimensional distortion, the Ninningers and the OtomoNin would be erased from existence, UFOmaru being the first to go being the oldest of the OtomoNin. UFOmaru was later restored along with Yoshitaka and Tsumuji following the destruction of 's reincarnated Yokai Buruburu, , who housed the prototype for their which caused the dimensional disturbance, by the Ninningers with the help of Kamen Riders and . The Ninningers proceeded to return to their world with UFOmaru. Forced to pilot Shurikenjin by themselves, Fuuka and Nagi formed Shurikenjin UFO to fight a Giant Yokai Gashadokuro with Paonmaru's aid, eventually destroying it with the Shurikenjin: UFO Big Bang. However, it was soon after attacked by Rodeomaru which had been placed under Yokai control via contract, with gunfire from the Bison Rifle forcing the OtomoNin to seperate. UFOmaru was used to pin down the flying Yokai Kasabake, leaving it open to be defeated by King Shurikenjin. When Shurikenjin Drago was imobilized by Yokai Otoroshi's Otoroshi Beam, it was swapped out for Shurikenjin UFO, only for it to be immediately paralyzed by the beam as well, leading the Ninningers to summon Surfermaru. Communicating with Kasumi via her Karakuri Nin Translator, UFOmaru tracked down the base of Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi for the Ninningers. When the Ninningers faced the keyboard-themed Yokai Mokumokuren, Nagi got the idea to match his space key's power of teleportation with UFOmaru. With UFOmaru's tight hold on Mokumokuren, the Giant Yokai was quickly destroyed by Gekiatsu Shuriken Gattai Gekiatsu Dai-Oh's Gekiatsu Grand Fever. While comandeering Shurikenjin against Mangetsu Kibaoni single-handed, Kasumi went through the three auxilary OtomoNin in quick succession. UFO was the second to go, destroying one of three remaining Gashadokuro with the Shurikenjin: UFO Big Bang. Summoned and piloted by MomoNinger, UFOmaru was part of the OtomoNin All Stars gathered to counter Advanced Yokai Binbogami's power of seperating the Ninningers' OtomoNin combinations. During the Ninningers' last battle against Mangetsu Kibaoni and the Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-douji, UFOmaru was summoned alongside Paonmaru and Surfermaru to set free Lion Ha-Oh and Bison King, with UFOmaru breaking the Kibaoni chains restraining the two Giant Robos. Soon after, Shurikenjin, piloted by Yoshitaka with Tsumuji and Shishi-Oh, briefly made use of all three auxilary OtomoNin against Mangetsu. UFOmaru was summoned during the Ninningers' and ToQgers' battle against the Dark Doctor Mavro as part of an assembly of the six humanoid OtomoNin brought forth before Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh to perform the OtomoNin Connection Splendid Crash finisher alongside the six ToQgers' personal Ressha, with UFOmaru standing on top of Pink Ressha as MomoNinger and ToQ 5gou stood on top of it to provide their respective slash attacks, which finally destroyed the Cho Cho Kuliner Robo. During their battle with the Zyuohgers, the Ninningers summoned UFOmaru to form Shurikenjin UFO, which was matched by Wild ZyuohKing. Unleashing their respective finishers, UFO Big Bang and Zyuoh Dynamic Strike, both teams were overwhelmed with both combinations being forced to disperse. Formations Humanoid Form It can also transform when the Ninninger piloting UFOmaru announces , in which the OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO is removed as well as its UFOmaru Launcher before the remaining body part transforms into its humanoid form and the UFOmaru Launcher is reattached onto its back as its thrusters. Once it's fully transformed, it would perform a thumb up gesture. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 5, Ninninger vs Drive, Ninninger 15, 18, 37, 39, Ninninger vs ToQger, Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Shurikenjin UFO is an alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when UFOmaru takes over Shinobimaru's place with the OtomoNin placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO is placed on the head in place of the Shinobimaru one. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken: UFO in the Ninja Ichibantou and the is announced. This form, which adapts UFOmaru's speed and mobility abilities, grants Shurikenjin a massive flight boost coupled with the ability to chase down and battle giant-sized Youkai that are capable of extra-atmospheric or even zero-gravity combat, patching up Shurikenjin Drago's limitation of flying only within the Earth's upper atmosphere. Shurikenjin UFO is armed with the , which can used as a short trident during normal combat to injure the enlarged Youkai before launching the finisher. As seen in the Ninninger vs. Drive special, the UFOmaru Launcher can be used as a normal gun Its finisher attack is . In this finisher, the Ninningers inside Shurikenjin UFO's cockpit performs a tapping-hit move with their Ninja Ichibantous, allowing Shurikenjin UFO to charge up its UFOmaru Launcher and fire three guided Nin Shuriken which strikes the target in all directions to defeat the Giant Youkai, forming the Ninningers' insignia in the process. In Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed, an alternate version of Shurikenjin UFO is seen with Dumpmaru's arm instead of Shinobimaru as the latter had left with AkaNinger to battle Rodeomaru, who was under Youkai Futakuchi-onna's control. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 5, Ninninger vs Drive, Ninninger 15, 18, 39, Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Nin Shuriken - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken when the Ninningers refused to give up in pursuing Youkai Ungaikyo and ending his schemes, this Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Its primary use is to summon the OtomoNin UFOmaru, as well as completing the helmet for Shurikenjin UFO. In addition, the OtomoNin Shuriken can be used to channel UFOmaru's power in order to perform a variety of techniques. If this Shuriken is used to initiate such a technique, it makes the Ninja Ichibantou announce after being spun. * : Manipulates the gravity around the user's target for them to slam into the ground several times. This technique reflects the outer space nature of a flying saucer, which UFOmaru itself is modeled upon. * : Allows a baseball that would have been a foul ball to be moved around in midair to allow it to land fairly. * : Generates a miniature manifestation of UFOmaru which allows the user to hover over tall obstacles. Heaven and Earth Reversal Technique.jpg|Heaven and Earth Reversal Technique UFO Ball Technique.jpg|UFO Ball Technique Zero Gravity Technique.jpg|Zero Gravity Technique Notes *UFOmaru bears a resemblance to the main robo of the Megarangers, Galaxy Mega. Both mecha even share the same transformation steps. *UFOmaru's humanoid form features some similarities to aliens known as . *UFOmaru is the first OtomoNin not created by Yoshitaka Igasaki. Others include the OtomoNin Bison Buggy and Rodeomaru, both of which were designed by Kinji Takigawa. *During Shurikenjin UFO's debut, the Ninningers declared a battle cry that is in reference to 's famous catchphrase of the titular Kamen Rider of that series, given the new form of Shurikenjin being space-themed like Kamen Rider Fourze was. Appearances See Also References Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:Auxiliary Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Humanoid Mecha